El Encuentro
by Inuzuka-chan
Summary: Una nueva parejita se crea... el chico del cabello castaño se junta con una fémina ¿Quién será la afortunada?


.:EL ENCUENTRO:.

Era un día normal para la familia Yamanaka, la adolescente Ino se encontraba cuidando de la floristería de sus padres...

Ino- ¡Que pelmazo! Ni un solo cliente... que aburrido...

Naruto- ¡¡Ino! ¡¡Dame un ramo de rosas rojas rápido!

Ino- Pues cógelas tú

Naruto- Que antipática eres

Ino- Lo que tú digas Naruto, lo que tú digas

Naruto- ¿Sabes para quién son las rosas?

Ino- Ni me interesa

Naruto- ¡Para Sakura-chan!

Ino- Te he dicho que no m... ¡¿Sakura!

Naruto- ¡Exacto! ¡Sakura-chan! Esta vez le diré lo que siento por ella, espero que no me ignore

Ino- Lo va a hacer, pero... ¡¿Sakura!

Naruto- Sí, bueno, me voy ¡adiós!

Ino- ¡¡Naruto! ¡¡No me has pagado! Joper... otra vez...

Tras varias horas de trabajo llegó la hora de comer, pero Ino que estaba a dieta se dirijió a la zona de entrenamiento del grupo 10...

Ino- No tengo ningunas ganas de entrenar... ¿Para qué he venido entonces?

Shikamaru- ¡Eh, Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la hora de comer

Ino- Estoy a dieta por si no lo sabías...

Shikamaru- Te vas a poner enferma como estés a dieta otra vez

Ino- me sobran unos kilos... ¡¡A ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- joder... que problemáticas son las mujeres... –pensó

Chouji- ¡Ino, Shikamaru! ¿Vamos a comer un poco de ramen en la tienda de Ichiraku?

Shikamaru- yo sí, pero no sé si...

Ino- ¡¡Claro que voy Chouji! ¡¡Me muero de hambre! –dijo alegramente

Shikamaru- me da miedo... –pensó

Cuando estaban cerca de la tienda de Ichiraku se enontraron a un chico de cabello castaño apoyado en la pared...

Chouji- hola Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a tomar r...

Ino- ¡¿Qué dices Chouji! ¡¡Kiba estará haciendo otras cosas! –dijo tapándole la boca

Kiba- Pues no está mal la idea... ok, me uno

Shikamaru- Te veo muy extraño... ¿Y Akamaru?

Kiba- En un chequeo... psé

Ino- ¡¡Pues ve a su lado! No vengas con nosotros Kiba...

Kiba- Me siento un tanto... despreciado por ti, Ino

Ino- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? Me caes bien, pero...

Kiba- ¿Pero?

Ino- pero...

Shikamaru- No le hagas caso Kiba, vámonos

Ya en el ramen Ichiraku´´...

Shikamaru- Ino, como iba diciendo antes, estar a dieta todo el rato no puede ser bueno para la salud

Ino- ¡A ti no te importa!

Chouji- Mírame a mí, a que tengo un cuerpo serrano

Kiba- si... claro... si tú tienes un cuerpo serrano ¿Cómo estoy yo?

Chouji- Me pareces... raro

Kiba- tú gor...

Chouji- ¡¿Gor...

Ino- ¡¡Espera! –agarró a Kiba y le tapó la boca

Kiba- ¡¿mm!

Ino- Es una palabra tabú, TABÚ –le susurró

Kiba se quitó bruscamente la mano de Ino...

Kiba- ¡Él me ha insultado primero! ¡Me da igual que sea una palabra T-A-B-Ú!

Ino- ¡¡Qué te calles!

Kiba- Lo que tú digas Ino-cerda...

Ino- ¡¡¿¿Cómo me has llamado!

Kiba- . . .

Shikamaru- corro peligro... –pensó

Kiba- Ino...

Ino- ¡¿ah!

Kiba- Ino-chan, jajaja –dijo con una risa nerviosa

Ino- Bueno... por hoy pasa, pero la próxima vez ándate con ojo Kiba

Shikamaru- ¡cálmaos!

Ino y Kiba- ¡¡Qué te calles!

Chouji- Oye Ino, dejadlo ya, Kiba es mi amigo, tampoco pasa nada

Ino- Pero no el mío

Kiba- ¿Quién iba a ser tu amigo? Amigo de una obsesionada de Sasuke

Ayame- Oye chicos, para pelear saliros del local por favor...

Kiba- Buena idea, me gustaría saber quién es más fuerte

Ino- ¡Déjame ya en paz!

Shikamaru- ¡¡Parad por favor!

Kiba- ... mira... mejor no peleemos, no tengo ganas de patear a una chavala

Ino- ¿¡Qué? ¡Yo con mi transferencia mental´´ te elimino en un abrir y cerrar

Kiba- Yo con mis técnicas te puedo matar, por eso no me agradaría pelear

Ino- ¡¡No me asustas!

Kiba- no es mi intención

Ino- ¡¡Imbécil!

Kiba- Idiota... –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ino- ¡¡Estúpido obsesionado por los perros!

Kiba- Eso es mejor que estar obsesionada por Sasuke-kun´´

Ino- ¡¡No insultes a Sasuke-kun!

Kiba- me voy

Ino- ¡¡Vete cobarde! ¡¡Nenaza!

Kiba le echó una mirada asesina tras decirle esas cosas...

Kiba- Como me vuelvas a ofender, estás muerta –dijo con una cara bastante cabreada

Ino- ¿eh?

Kiba- Estás avisada... por cierto... ¡¡Gracias por INVITARME a ramen!

Ino- ¡¡¿¿Qué! ¡¡Shikamaru, Chouji! ¿Habéis oid... ¿Shikamaru? ¿Chouji?

Ayame- ¡¡Ino-chan! ¿¡Podrías pagar el ramen que habéis consumido por favor? –dijo con una sonrisa

Ino- ...no tengo... dinero... Ayame-san...

Ayame- Mi padre no está, así que me cuesta más trabajo hacer ramen... tendrás que llevarme unos pedidos que han hecho la gente para compensar el ramen que habéis tomado ¿vale?

Ino- ...si... Ayame-san...

Ino ya había hecho muchos pedidos, le quedaba el último, y por el camino se encontró al mismo chico de antes...

Ino- . . .

Kiba- ¡Hola! Jejeje ¿Pagando deudas?

Ino- . . .

Kiba- Oh venga... no te pongas así –dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ino se detuvo y dejó el pedido en el suelo...

Ino- ¿Qué no me ponga así?... ¿¡Qué no me ponga así? ¡¡Estoy trabajando todo el puñetero día y hoy como no tengo suficiente, debo repartir los pedidos de la gente! ¿¡Crees que no es para ponerse así? ¡¡¿¿eh!

Kiba- . . .

Ino- Ni siquiera contestas... muy bien ¡adiós! ¡Tengo trabajo del que encima no cobraré!

Kiba- Es cierto lo que dice Shikamaru

Ino- ¿eh?

Kiba- Las mujeres sois MUY problemáticas... trae el pedido ese raro... que lo voy a llevar yo

Ino- No hace falta, las mujeres no son problemáticas, y repartiré este pedido aunque no sea mi trabajo

Kiba- Mira que eres testaruda, Ino

Ino- gracias a eso, vivo

Kiba- Pues a mi me gusta ese tipo de chicas –dijo con una cara pensativa

Ino- psé, tendré que cambiar para no gustarte

Kiba- ... eso quieras o no me ha dolido

Ino- de eso trataba ¡Me retrasas, adiós!

Kiba le agarró rápidamente la bolsa que llevaba Ino...

Ino- ¡¡Kiba! ¡¡Devuélvemela!

Kiba- Si no te diculpas... no lo haré...

Ino- ¡Kiba es el último que me queda! ¡Deja que lo reparta!

Kiba- jajaja, no tienes fe si crees que te lo voy a dar

Ino- ¡¡Kiba!

Kiba- veamos... ¡ya sé! Una condición

Ino- ¿Cuál?

Kiba- Si te acuestas conmigo te lo doy

Ino- ¡¡Ni pensarlo!

Kiba- Que pena... si no hay polvo, no hay pedido –dijo con una sonrisa mucho más burlona que antes

Ino- ...perfecto, si tener eso te hace feliz, quédatelo, yo me voy a casa, estoy muy cansada

Kiba- Que se le va a hacer ¡adiós!

Ino saltó encima de Kiba haciendo que este cayera al suelo y esta quedase encima...

Ino- ¡¡Qué me lo devuelvas te digo!

Kiba- Bueno, lo de hacer eso´´ no tiene porque ser en mi casa

Ino- ¡¡Eres un marrano!

Kiba- Pues los otros chicos son peores

Ino- Si no me das la bolsa te ganas un guantazo

Kiba- Ya ves, estoy acostumbrado ¡Quítame la bolsa si puedes!

Ino le dio un tortazo bastante fuerte en la mejilla del chico...

Ino- N...no digas que no te lo avisé Kiba

Kiba- No me avisaste

Ino- ¿Qué?

Kiba- Dijiste un guantazo, pero no me dijiste con qué nivel de fuerza, y he de aceptarlo, me ha dolido

Ino- Eso es lo mismo ¡devuélvemela!

Kiba- Que mala leche tienes, antes estaba de broma

Ino- ¡Pues yo no!

Kiba- Toma...

Kiba le dio la bolsa y luego la tiró al suelo poniéndose él encima de ella...

Ino- ¿Qué haces ahora imbécil?

Kiba- Basta ya de insultarme –dijo con un tono más serio

Ino- Esto será otra de tus estúpidas bromas ¡¡No tienen ninguna gracia! Además... ¡¡Ya se me ha pasado la hora! Tengo que entregar esto... ¡¡hace 15 minutos! ¡¡Quítate bestia!

Kiba- Si no quieres que haga movimientos raros y esto parezca otra cosa, NO te muevas

Ino- . . .

Kiba- Escucha... tú me has insultado, ahora me acabas de llamar bestia, y todo el rollo de antes, también me has pegado ¿Crees que es justo que yo no te haga nada?

Ino- Déjame pensar... si

Kiba- Eres mala...

Ino- Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa, no insultes a Chouji, lo hice por tu bien

Kiba- Que romántico, eso quiere decir que... ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Ino- Nunca

Kiba- Era de esperar... por cierto... con esta postura sabes que te estoy metiendo en un compromiso

Ino- Se lo diré a mis padres

Kiba- Que miedo... salió chivata la niña ¿no?

Ino- oye... te pones pesado, ¿Me dejas irme por favor?

Kiba- Déjame pensar... no

Ino- Se lo diré a mi padre, y tu madre pasará una vergüenza horrible sabiendo que su adorado hijito intenta violar a una pobre niña...

Kiba- Nunca pensé violar a una niña como tú, mimada, efecto barbie y... fea

Ino empujó a Kiba pero no logró quitárselo de encima...

Kiba- vaya vaya... ¿Yo un mal pensado? Y tú una mal actriz, o como se diga, acabas de hacer un movimiento brusquillo ¿no?

Ino- ¡¡Deja de decir guarradas! ¡¡Quítate de encima ya! –se puso histérica

Kiba- ya está, tranquila... se me ha ocurrido una cosa...

Kiba se tumbó al lado de la chica pero la agarro de manera que esta no podía moverse...

Ino- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Kiba- Buena pregunta, estoy aburrido, tengo ganas de estar con una chica, am... y también... me gustas mucho

Ino-


End file.
